Eulogy
by IzabellaRiddle
Summary: In Pegasus to many oration's in honor of deceased team members have been made, so many have been laid to rest in the small graveyard on the Mainland and as they gather to lay one more to rest the members of Atlantis as just glad that they only lost one person this time and not three. Slight one sided McShep, minor character death.


Dr. Elizabeth Weir took her place at the podium looking out over the gathered mourners. She sighed knowing she wasn't going to make this any easier for any of them.

"We are gathered here on the Mainland today to mourn the death of Dr. Calvin Kavanaugh. He was to many people not the easiest person to get along with but he did his job well. Many of you probably didn't know the man very well as he didn't let very many people get close to him.

Dr. Calvin Kavanaugh was with us from the very beginning of our expedition here to Pegasus. Though the accident in the lab, which killed him, was directly caused by the experiment he was running it doesn't really matter. Calvin with by missed," she said and then stepped back.

Teyla came forward and said a prayer to the Ancients before Radek, Rodney, Carson and I lowered his coffin into the ground. The graveyard already holds over twenty people including the three scientists and two military officers that died of the nanovirus outbreak that occurred soon after we arrived in the city.

Many people almost didn't come today because of how Calvin acted toward everyone but here in Atlantis everyone deserves the right to a proper funeral with mourners. Calvin may have caused the explosion in which he was killed because of his stubborn pride but he deserved this at least.

**Flashback**

"All emergency crews report to science lab 115," Peter yelled over the city wide com link. 

I looked down the hall to see Dr. Carson Beckett running out of the infirmary followed closely by a gurney and several members of his staff. He ran past me acknowledging me with a slight inclination of his head. It took me a second to comprehend that Peter had said the science labs. Oh shit! Rodney. I set off at a run following after Carson turning my communicator to the emergency channel as I ran.

I reached the main lab to find Marines and Scientists all over. Sgt. Bates was standing in front of what used to be the hall to the science labs in this section of the city.

"What happened here Sgt.?" I asked walking up to him

"Sir all we know is that an explosion caused the upper level to collapse bringing the ceiling down onto those working in the lab," he explained

"Any casualties reported yet?" I inquired trying to remain calm

"I'm sorry sir, we don't know yet, Dr.'s McKay, Kusanagi, and Kavanaugh were in this section. The only message we got was ten seconds before the explosion Dr. McKay was yelling at Dr. Kavanaugh for making a mistake," he answered

"How long until we can get to them," I said trying not to lose my calm

"We aren't sure Sir, the sensors only show two life signs at the moment though," Bates informed me with a pained look on his face.

"Okay Sgt., get back to it," I said walking off to the other side of the hall.

I collapsed against the wall sliding down to rest on the floor. I laid my head in my hands and let out a shaky breath. I have to keep my emotions in check or I could get myself in major trouble. For the longest time Rodney and I have been friends. Rodney had saved my life more times than he should have had to and the same goes for me saving his life. We are close the two of us; he is the most hated scientist and I a willful Air Force Colonel. No one not even Rodney knows that my feelings for him go beyond that of just a friend.

**Two Hours Later**

"Sir, we've cleared the debris," Bates said coming up to me

I stood with some help from him and we headed down the hall in front of the Medical team. We entered the room stepping carefully. I scanned the darkness with the life from my P-90 yelping slightly when it landed on the still body of one Dr. Rodney McKay. I practically ran across the room only hearing partially when Major Lorne reported finding Miko alive in the corner of the room.

I knelt down next to Rodney noticing instantly the pool of blood beneath him. With a shaking hand I reached out to his neck. I shook with relief to find a weak but steady pulse beneath my fingers. I called out to Carson who came rushing to tend to his friend Rodney.

Once Carson had Rodney on a gurney and headed to the infirmary I followed behind him collapsing against the wall outside the operating room we had set up. I was aware vaguely that the rest of my team showed up along with Radek and Elizabeth. I didn't say anything in the three hours I sat there waiting for news.

I bolted up when Carson came out looking exceedingly tired

"How is he doc?" I asked

"He's resting comfortably he should be find in a day or two," Carson answered

We may have lost Kavanaugh in the explosion but Rodney and Miko will live and for that I can relax for now as having Rodney around means living another day in Pegasus and means keeping myself sane. Calvin will be missed in his own way but at least only one person was lost today instead of three.

**End Flashback**

Everyone returned to Atlantis that night to reminisce about Calvin and in general all those that have died here since the first day we came to Atlantis. We have lost many both civilian and military. Calvin was not the first to die nor do I believe for a second that he will be the last.


End file.
